


Stupid Autobots, silly Decepticons, and things they have in common

by madhatt



Series: Stupid Autobots, silly Decepticons, and things they have in common [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Desk Sex, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhatt/pseuds/madhatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl and Starscream have more things in common than anyone would expect. So they decide to put their rivalry aside and simply enjoy themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Autobots, silly Decepticons, and things they have in common

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on an overly long Prowl/Starscream fic with a plot. It will take me some, or actually a lot of time to get it ready for posting, so in the meantime, as a warm-up of sorts, I decided to write this little thing. It's AUish, in the same universe my future fic will be, so if you are interested in reading more of them like this, please share your thoughts. I'll be happy to read them.

Some sparks were created to lead the crowds. And then some were created to meddle from behind the scenes. Prowl could certainly appreciate the latter. Mainly because he was himself the kind of mech to stay in the shadows and without anyone noticing, prompt others to follow his lead. He enjoyed the power it gave him, without the need for social interaction with the dull masses; the satisfaction of pulling the strings and coercing others to do what he needed or wanted them to do. It wasn't an easy job, he had to thread carefully so no one would realize his true contribution to the war and the politics of the new-found peace. But with his specialized processor it was a true pleasure to build the world around him to his own liking.

He wasn't of course the only one with this kind of talent. His biggest adversary in the field of influencing others without them noticing, and one of the few he considered actually admiring for his genius, was the mech he felt like strangling half of the time. But despite what he thought of the other mech, he had to admit Starscream was a true maestro when it came to the art of manipulation. Despite Starscream being a Decepticon, Prowl could definitely appreciate that, especially when it fitted the seeker so good.

And then, with just the slightest smudge of surprise, Prowl realized Starscream was just as good while taking the lead. With ease he seduced the crowds, the lost mechs that came back to Cybertron, seeking the post-war happiness, promising them a new, peaceful life. And now, deca-cycles later, it seemed he was actually about to deliver.

Especially since he asked Prowl for help. Maybe not ask. Not exactly. Starscream had approached him one solar cycle, not too long before the election, and with sweet, cunning words whispered against the Praxian's auricular sensors, he tried to cajole Prowl into helping him rule Cybertron. Back then Starscream had been already sure he would be the winner, he hadn't even considered the possibility of Bumblebee taking the lead. This ridiculously high self-confidence Prowl actually liked about the other mech, though he would never admit it out loud.

That's how they started working together. That's also how they started spending time together and learning each other.

And so suddenly, Prowl wasn't even sure when exactly, this appreciation turned into an unstoppable and wild attraction. Starscream's cunning mind and his methodical, but also uncontrollable course for power, made Prowl's doorwings tingle pleasurably and his whole plating burn with want. But it wasn't only Prowl. He wasn't blind, he noticed the way Starscream looked at him with heated optics and wings risen high on his back. He felt how the seeker's sharp claws lingered on his plating whenever he had the occasion to touch the Praxian, and how he himself let these occasions to occur more and more often. It was something he certainly didn't expect, but surprisingly didn't mind all that much.

In some unexplainable way he liked it, how his doorwings shivered whenever he saw Starscream approach; how he felt the cables in his body tense, and cooling fans whirl to live for short seconds, before he forced them to stop. He easily controlled it when they were in public, and mostly forgot about it when they were working together in Starscream's quarters. After work however, it was a whole different story altogether.

Starscream seemed to share this thinking. He certainly seemed to do so that cycle, when after finishing all the work they had to do, he gathered the datapads scattered across the desk with faked care, only to then recklessly toss them into the drawer.

Starscream then leaned against the desk and looked at Prowl with dimmed, hungry optics. They were almost burgundy.

“So...” Starscream's inviting voice made Prowl tense involuntarily. “Have I waited long enough?”

“Long enough for what?” Prowl didn't even have to try to sound indifferent – his cold tone of voice was something he had mastered over all the millennia of war. Still inside he felt like he was burning. Outside he might have been playing stupid, but he couldn't deny the attraction sizzling between them.

And Starscream seemed to see right through him – with a knowing smirk gracing his luscious lips he moved towards Prowl. His steps were self-confident as he approached Prowl with grace only sleek seeker frames could muster. Prowl let him get close – closer than he usually let mechs approach – but still growled lowly when Starscream's slender, talented hands rested teasingly against his headlights and traced the edges delicately.

“For you to give up this silly indifferent mask and let me rev your engines,” purred Starscream and Prowl answered him with an icy glare.

“Starscream...”

“Shh...” Prowl couldn't look away from the vibrant red optics. He didn't even flinch when the sharp claws caressed his faceplates, danced over his lips and traced the edges of his jaw. “You've already crossed the line when you agreed to work with me,” Starscream whispered softly, then moved to a more seductive tone. “Why not do this too?”

“Primus.” It didn't sound like a prayer, more like swearing. And Prowl thought he had all the right to swear – especially since he didn't really want to say 'no' to Starscream's blatant proposal. He wasn't fully aware of his actions, but suddenly he had his arms around Starscream and his lips were against the other mech's. He really had no good excuse for denying himself any longer, especially when Starscream's EM field was projecting impatient eagerness.

The kiss felt incredibly hot. They both suppressed their desires long enough, and to finally surrender to these urges, it felt heavenly. It got even better when Starscream let out a wanton and probably a little relieved moan, and gripped Prowl's shoulders with desperation. His plating was hot, Prowl felt its amazing warmth against him, and couldn't help but move closer. So he pressed his body against the seeker and gripped his hips tightly, pulling them closer to his own.

Starscream answered with a series of impatient licks, sucks and nibbles. His lips were dancing over Prowl's and the Praxian growled at the playful elusiveness of the seeker. But Starscream didn't waste time. As his lips played with Prowl's, his hand wandered down the other's hood, and then lower, tweaking few cables on his way, until he reached Prowl's panel and cupped it, obviously happy to find it scorching hot.

“I want to eat you out,” he whispered against Prowl's lips, rubbing the panel teasingly and easily making the other mech groan.

“Do you now?” Prowl delicately caressed the edges of Starscream's sensitive wings and chuckled at the shaky sigh it caused.

“Oh yes.” Starscream kissed Prowl once more – a deep, languid kiss that made Prowl flare his doorwings in pleasure – and then started guiding Prowl to lean against the desk. Then he gracefully knelt in front of the other mech. “Come on, open for me.”

Prowl did as he was told embarrassingly fast. He cringed at the loud sound of his panel retracting and tensed even more at the feeling of his spike pressurising instantly. He already knew how Starscream made him feel, he didn't need his body to show the seeker just as much. Up until now he strongly believed he had more control than that. How sorely he was mistaken. He didn't have time to dwell on it however, because without any further delay Starscream grasped his hips to pull him closer, and then licked his spike from the very base, all the way to its head. Prowl moaned and his head rolled back.

Prowl couldn't help but shudder as Starscream licked and nibbled his spike, nuzzling it occasionally. He was teasing, like if he wanted to only hint at all the pleasure he was truly able to give Prowl. Like if he tried to drive Prowl crazy with want, but not give him release.

It was over all too soon, before Prowl could even start to enjoy himself properly. But Starscream didn't leave him hanging for long. His skilled tongue wandered lower to Prowl's slick and glistening valve. Starscream smirked at him and then, not breaking their eye contact for even a click, closed his lips around the anterior node and sucked.

Prowl groaned. It felt heavenly – Starscream's lips encircling the node and his tongue rolling over it lazily. Prowl leaned back on his elbows, to make himself more comfortable. He was now almost lying on the desk.

Starscream seemed to approve of this new position, as he leaned back and looked up at Prowl with hungry optics. Then he tapped his finger lightly against the node. Prowl shuddered. The shudder turned into trembling when Starscream's tongue was on him again, this time thoroughly licking his valve lips, lapping at them and coating them in oral lubricant, and occasionally dipping into his opening. Prowl then had to gasp as Starscream suddenly pushed two fingers into his valve. It felt perfect.

Slow but deep thrusts of Starscream's fingers made Prowl's processor blissfully silent, and with easy acceptance he let himself enjoy the way the seeker rubbed at the clenching walls. He stopped trying to contain his shaky moans, there was no need for that now. He shook and whimpered when Starscream sucked at his anterior node again and sped up the movements of his fingers. Slowly losing himself in pleasure, Prowl put his hands on the other's helm, trying to rub himself against his faceplates. Starscream took it as a cue – he pushed his fingers as deep as he could, rubbing at the hot sensors inside and viciously sucked at the node.

That was all Prowl needed. His whole body tensed and his back arched as the sudden current run through his body. The overload made his valve clench and his doorwings rattle against the desk. He sobbed. Starscream kept sucking at his node and pushing his fingers against the contracting walls. He stopped only when Prowl's body went limp, and the only movement was his doorwings twitching and his valve pulsing hotly.

Starscream withdrew his fingers, making Prowl sigh. He then tugged teasingly at the puffy, sensitive valve lips. He chuckled when it gained him the smallest of moans.

“Your valve is so pretty. I had other plans for us, but I kinda want to stay here and play with it some more.” He punctuated his words with a lazy lick of the glistening valve.

“Don't forget I also have my own plans.” Prowl tried to sound stern, but he was painfully aware his vocalizer was stuttering from his recent overload and Starscream still playing with his valve. He straightened himself the best he could, with how shaky he felt right now. He looked down at Starscream. The other mech was smirking. He watched him lean down and lick his valve once again, looking Prowl straight in the optics all the time. Then he nuzzled his spike that still stood pressurised between Prowl's legs. The Praxian had almost forgotten about it with Starscream's skilled tongue and fingers attending to his valve.

“Are you going to frag me?” Starscream whispered in a sultry tone and put his hand on the Praxian's spike. He squeezed it hard.

With a vicious growl Prowl grasped Starscream's shoulders and pulled him up to his feet. He wasn't sure who was pushing who, if they were both moving willingly, or someone was pulling the other, but soon it was Starscream spread out and writhing on the desk, with Prowl on top of him, kissing him desperately. Prowl's hands moved on their own as he pushed his fingers under the other's armour and tugged at the cables he could reach. Starscream was moaning happily and pushing closer to Prowl, silently urging him to go on. And Prowl listened – he moved his hands to the seeker's wings, and massaged the sensitive plating. Starscream almost sobbed.

“Come on, you're an Autobot, you shouldn't be this cruel.”

“I thought you liked it about me,”said Prowl and chuckled against Starscream's cheek.

“I think I changed my mind,” Starscream answered with an annoyed whine.

“Then we'll have to remedy that, won't we?” Prowl moved away and meaningfully looked at Starscream's still closed panel. Lubricant was seeping from behind it, coating Starscream's shapely, very alluring thighs in glistening wetness. He didn't have to wait long to see what was behind the panel – Starscream stretched his whole body, showing off its perfect lines, parted his legs as wide as he could, and then retracted the panel. Soon his spike was standing pressurised between his legs, and lower, just underneath, a wet valve was clenching invitingly. Prowl licked his lips.

He reached forward with his hands and slowly ground his fingers against the wet folds. He tentatively rubbed against the small clenching opening and pushed just the tip of his finger inside. Starscream's whole body shuddered and his wings clattered against the desk.

“Please...”

Prowl smirked. “If only you asked for things so nicely when we work together.”

“Would you actually listen to me then?”

“Maybe it would be worth it, bending some of my rules for such a nice 'please'.”

Before Starscream could answer, and he was already opening his mouth to say something, Prowl pushed his whole finger inside and quickly started moving it in and out, stretching the surprisingly tight canal.

“You are tight.” Prowl observed.

“And you sound surprised.” Starscream let out a pleased moan before he continued. “Should I be insulted?”

“I'm not trying to suggest anything, but there were many rumours during the war.”

Starscream chuckled, but it sounded strained. “I guess there were. But you know, there are actually not many mechs who can satisfy me.” He moved his legs further apart and purposely clenched his valve. “Are you one of them?”

Prowl's only answer was pushing a second finger in. He scissored them and had to smile at the sight of blissful pleasure that bloomed on Starscream's faceplates. He continued to do that for some time – scissoring his fingers, stretching the pliable walls, and occasionally rubbing the anterior node with his thumb. Starscream obviously enjoyed the attention, but after some time started demanding more.

“L-let's move on. I get it, your fingers are skilled, but I _really_ want your spike now.”

“You _really_ want it?” Prowl mocked.

“Yes!” Starscream hissed and forced himself to sit up. He put his arms around Prowl's neck and started planting desperate kisses on his lips and jaw. “Please, don't make me beg you. Let's not waste our time anymore.”

Prowl for once listened to him. He withdrew his fingers and cupped Starscream's face, smearing the seeker's faceplates with his own lubricants. He kissed him deeply but shortly, and then moved on to better things (though kissing Starscream was already something heavenly). He helped Starscream turn around and bent the seeker over the desk. He looked at his clenching valve and couldn't stop himself from licking his lips. It looked so tempting. But he suppressed his desires for some more time – first he leaned over the other mech and licked the edge of his wing, only to then nibble it teasingly.

“Oh Prowl...”

Prowl hummed against the plating of one wing. He then continued to play with it, successfully distracting Starscream from anything that could be going on. That's why it came to Starscream as a surprise when Prowl finally, quite unexpectedly, entered him, burying his spike deep in Starscream's valve. As soon as he did that, Prowl had to stop all movement for a click, for the wet hotness that suddenly gripped his spike felt divine. After venting hot air for some time he snapped his hips forward and revelled in the shaky moan it caused. Starscream arched his back and stretched his wings wide. Then he rubbed his face against the desk and gripped its edges with his trembling fingers.

“Please...”

“I thought you didn't want to beg.” Prowl's voice sounded strained.

Starscream trembled. “I don't care anymore, just frag me good.”

Prowl did just that. He started thrusting inside Starscream, pushing his spike as deep as he could with every next move of his hips. At the same time he went back to licking and biting his wings, every part of them he could reach. Starscream's valve felt heavenly and he wanted to make the seeker feel as good as he did.

It seemed to be working, for Starscream met every thrust of Prowl's hips with one of his own, canting them just so Prowl could get even deeper. He was also gripping the edge of the desk desperately, almost denting it in his desperation to find his pleasure. Acting on a sudden whim, Prowl moved his hand to one of Starscream's and squeezed it. Starscream squeezed back and mewled.

They moved together for what felt like blissful eternity, marvelling at the tightness of the valve and how wide he stretched it with his spike. But finally their bodies couldn't take the continuous pressure. They were both moaning desperately, and Prowl's thrust were getting more and more irregular and rushed. Finally Prowl groaned loudly as he felt every cable in his body tense, and overloaded violently, releasing his fluids inside Starscream's willing body.

Apparently it was all Starscream needed – the feeling of Prowl's pulsing spike and the fluids slushing inside him pushed him over the edge, making his valve clamp almost painfully around the spike that was stretching him. Prowl squeezed his hand and kissed the cables at the back of his neck, feeling overwhelmed with pleasure, but also dizzyingly happy about the other's obvious bliss.

Starscream grunted, but didn't protest when Prowl collapsed on top of him. They stayed like this for a while, letting their cooling fans turn on and take care of their overheated frames. But finally they had to move – Prowl straightened himself and helped Starscream to his feet. His engines rumbled as he noticed his own release run down Starscream's thighs. The seeker distracted him from the picture with a teasing fingers on the edge of his doorwing.

“It's really a shame these things,” saying that Starscream teasingly moved his fingers over Prowl's doorwing, “are a hoax. You would make a fine seeker with your cold spark and wicked processor.”

“You sound so disappointed, and yet you didn't have any qualm letting me frag you.”

Starscream huffed. “Well, sadly I have to admit your skills in that area are another reason I wish you were a seeker.”

Prowl smirked. “I don't think you care at all.”

Starscream replied with a wicked grin of his own. “Well, I've already overlooked the fact you're a stupid Autobot, haven't I?”

Prowl just rolled his optics and then shut him up with yet another kiss.

 


End file.
